The Atlawa Tribe/A Festival in Yuna's honor/Yuna meets Aslan
Here is how The Atlawa Tribe, A Festival in Yuna's honor and Yuna meets Aslan goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Soon, the Fellowship reached the Tribal Village. John Smith: Well, here are we. Snowdrop: Is this the Tribal Village? John Smith: Sure. Pound Cake: Let's go check it out. At the Tribal Village. Princess Yuna: Look at this. Spyro: This is the Atlawa Tribe. Emerald: Wow! Princess Twila: I've never seen a tribe so amazing as this. Princess Yuna: I know, Let's go meet them. John Smith: Yuna, Wait up. Nyx: (clears throat) Hello. Kane: Spyro! Is that you, My friend? Spyro: Yes, Kane! It's me! Kane: Good to see you again, Old friend. Spyro: You too. Kane: You must be Princess Yuna! Dusty Crophopper: I don't believe it! Princess Yuna: How did you know? Kane: Buzz told us about how you had saved Canterlot from the Evil Jester, then help the Maximals defeat the Predacons, Help Spyro and the Skylanders save Skylands from Thaddeus E. Klang and help Prince Edmond defeat Shan-Yu, Metal Beak and Nyra so that he can reclaim Orionis. Dusty Crophopper: Yuna, You have quite some fans. Princess Yuna: I guess I do. Snowdrop: We're part of Yuna's Fellowship of the Amulet. You would never harm ponies luck us, Do you? Kane: (chuckles) Of course not. We Atlawa Tribe are peaceful. And to prove it, We shall have a festival in your honor, Yuna. The Festival begins. Princess Yuna: This festival is amazing, Kane! How long do you and Spyro known each other? Kane: Ever since he and Sparx came to rescue Cyril the Dragon Guardian of Ice. Snowdrop: That's wonderful. Zeñorita Cebra: Sei Fantastica. Remarkable. Nyx: I'll say. Princess Skyla: Is that before Cynder was cured from corruption? Kane: Yes. Come with me, I must take you to see Aslan. Later, the Fellowship meets Aslan. Kane: (clears his throat) His Majesty, Aslan. King of all living things. Aslan: Welcome, Princess Yuna, Daughter of Luna, Daughter of Starshine, Daughter of Moonbeam. Welcome Young foals of her Company. Welcome, Prince Derek, John Smith, Cassim, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty, Lady Kayley and Sir Garrett of Camelot. And welcome to you Skylanders. You have my thanks. But where is Star Swirl the Bearded? Princess Yuna: He's gone, Aslan. He died shortly before we met Kane. Aslan: How could this happen? Humpty Dumpty: We were attacked by the Balrog, Your Majesty. Shrek: It's true. He sacrificed himself to defeat him. Aslan: Peace, Shrek. I'm sure there's an explanation to this. Nyx: Me too. Princess Twila: He was a wise Unicorn Wizard. Emerald: We missed him. Aslan: I know, Emerald. But that doesn't really mean that he is really gone. Princess Yuna: What do you mean? Aslan: You will see soon enough, Yuna. Come with me. I have much to show you. Soon, Aslan brought Yuna to the Sacred Place. Aslan: Look inside here. Princess Yuna: It's just like the Pool of Visions. Aslan: But this is the Pool of Future. Look inside and Tell me what are you seeing. Princess Yuna: (when Yuna looked in the Pool of Future) I see Chernabog conquering Equestira. And our graves were shown. Aslan: Because the Amulet of Power still lives. This task was appointed to you, Princess Yuna. And If you do not find away, No one will. Princess Yuna: I can't do this alone. Aslan: You're not alone, Yuna. You still have your friends and your cousins. They never left you by your side. Even the youngest pony could change the course of the future. Trust in your heart, Yuna. It's your destiny alone. Do you understand? Princess Yuna: I do now. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225